


Unexpected Sniper

by evangelineimagine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Reader-Insert, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: If your requests are open how about a StevexReader where he’s on a mission and the reader (who is super badass and doesn’t take shit from anyone) saves him from almost dying and joins Shield and you can continue it from there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

Steve had gone in with 3 men at his back, thinking they would be in and out almost without anyone noticing. 5 minutes later they were surrounded. 

«Any bright ideas?» One of the men standing by Steve’s side asked, still holding his gun up, ready to fire if needed. 

«Not at the moment.» Steve cocked his head to the side as he scanned his surroundings, but there seemed to be nothing there to help, the room they were in had little to nothing to play with, with its sky-high ceiling and broad walls. 

Until his eyes met a tiny light in one of the windows by the ceiling, and before a second had gone by, gunshots rang through the air. None of his men had fired their guns. 

The men surrounding them’s attention got averted for only a tiny second, some of them falling to the ground, having been hit by the sniper in the window, but the little time was enough for Steve and his men to act, attacking the others. 

Within minutes Steve hand his men stood breathing heavily, bodies laying around on the floor unconscious or dead. 

By the window, Steve saw the person who had been shooting down on his opponents leave the roof, packing up her rifle fast.

~

The area around the building was only dimly lit, but Steve easily spotted the girl leaning against a motorcycle by the fence, the rifle on her back in its case. He quickly jogged up to her, taking in her features as he came closer. 

«I guess I should thank you for what you did back there, miss..?» 

«Y/n Y/l/n at your service, Captain Rogers.» Y/n did a mocking salute, smirking up at the super-soldier. 

«Thank you, Y/n.» They stood there just looking at each other, but Y/n seemed to grow impatient as she was the first one to look away. 

«Well, I better get going. Don’t get into more trouble on your way home now, Rogers.» She winked as she swung her leg over the motorcycle. The motorcycle started with a roar, and Y/n put her helmet on turning to look at Steve one last time before she left the group of men. 

«Looking forward to meeting you again, Captain Rogers. Maybe it won’t be me saving your ass next time.» 

«Let’s hope not.» Steve shook his head, letting a smile spread on his lips as she quickly drove away into the forest, Steve and the other being left to call upon their rides.


	2. Part 2

Meetings. The unexpected part of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, which left her awfully in need of doing something. 

Which was why she ended up running, and a lot at that, so when she finally decided to stop to catch her breath and to get some water back into her body again, she had to support her body against a tree by the road she had been running on. 

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her body being exhausted and not her mind for once. 

«Y/n? Is that you?» A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, making her open her eyes to find the source of the voice. In front of her stood non-other than Captain America, him too looking like he had been out on a run, breathing a little heavier than normal. 

«Captain Rogers.» She greeted back, giving him an innocent smirk more of a surprise than of anything else. 

«I would never have guessed to find you in a place like this.» He commented, seeming to be more composed and ready to fire back with a reply at any time. 

Last time must have caught him a bit off guard. 

«Yeah, I have that effect on people. Showing up where they least expect it.» She winked, walking a bit closer to the man. 

He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he looking down on the ground smiling. 

«I guess so, which reminds me, thank you again for saving our asses.» 

«It was my pleasure Cap.» 

«So, you live here now or?» Cap asked as the two started to slowly stroll down the path they had both been running on. 

«Yeah, got a job at S.H.I.E.L.D.» Y/n smiled proudly. 

«Looks like we have something in common then.» He replied back, as he seemed to think about something. 

The two of them walked a little further in silence, Y/n feeling the tiredness creep up on her after a long day and Steve seems to be in his own world at the moment, brows furrowed. 

«Would you like to go for lunch with me tomorrow?» He suddenly asked as he stopped to walk and turned to her. 

«Like a date or a third thank you for saving you and your team's asses?» She smirked, this time it was she who crossed her arms over her chest. 

Cap chuckled again, a tint of red in his cheeks. 

«I was hoping like a date.» He said as he nervously scratched his neck with his hand. 

«Come find me in my office for lunch then, Captain. I’m sure you can track me down.» Y/n winked as she starts dot walk again, leaving a grinning Steve behind. 

«Please call me Steve.» He shouted after her, and she raised her hand in a thumbs up before she started to lightly jog back to her apartment, the smile never faltering from her face. 

She had a date with Steve Rogers.


End file.
